


A Far Off Memory That's Like A Scattered Dream

by Maredwill



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Confusion, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Violence, Quadratum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maredwill/pseuds/Maredwill
Summary: A short...something based on a twitter post about Sora being unhinged in Quadratum and not remembering who he is.Full tweet here: https://twitter.com/crossroaddawn/status/1352053552466849794?s=19++++++++
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 35





	A Far Off Memory That's Like A Scattered Dream

His knee collided with the concrete when he landed, but he didn't have time to wince. He needed to run. He pushed himself up and kept moving, his feet slamming into the concrete, the robot's massive steps thundering behind him. A ghost of a feeling floated into his mind, of feet sinking into soft sand. 

He saw the alley ahead of him and pushed harder, forcing through the burning pain. He couldn't stop, he had no weapons, he had to make it. 

A laser shot past his head and tore up the street in front of him but he swerved around the lifted tar expertly. _So close, so close._ He was closing in on the alley, it's dark maw a sign of salvation. A flare of heat grazed his face just as he turned, hurling himself into the dark. Like always, he ran toward the end and like always, the second he reached the end that was supposed to lead him into the next street he appeared back at the entrance of the alleyway. 

The street behind him was smooth, no lasers or robots in sight. He pressed his back against the wet brick and slid down, trying to catch his breath. He needed a new weapon. He tried to remember what happened to the last one he had, a laser gun this time. He...lost it? Or maybe it ran out, or someone stole it. 

Pain shot through his head and he grabbed it, trying to fight against it. There was the thought again, probing fingers reaching through his skull.

_Not your weapon._

The pain subsided and he held his hand out in front of him. Like every time it closed around empty air. 

He dropped his hand and head back, staring out into the street. It was people this time, and he was glad. The reset didn't always work, and sometimes he ran down the alley again and again before he had to give up and defeat whatever was after him. Sometimes, he ran down and ended up in an empty Quadratum, not a single person in any store or any car. Other times, like now, there were people all over. Which outcome he considered worse depended on his mood.

He stood slowly, pressing his palm into the brick, his knee aching. The prodding feeling came back.

_You can fix that._

There was only one way to fix it. He limped from the alley, boots landing heavily in the puddles. It wasn't raining at the moment, only a leftover moisture clinging in the air, biding its time as it slowly permeated every crevice and layer of clothing, but all the people were carrying identical black umbrellas. He grabbed one of them by the shoulders, revealing a girl with straight black hair. She said nothing, face perfectly neutral, eyes unmoving and blank. Like every time, he could not get her to make eye contact with him no matter what. It didn't matter how much he screamed, how much he cried, if he hit them, if he threw himself into a whole crowd, they all stood there until he let them go. 

There was a flash, and her hair was shorter and cherry red. He gasped and released her, stumbling backward into the wall. 

_Who?_

He shook his head, the only answer his knee screaming with pain. He needed to heal it soon, he never knew when everything would reset again. He righted himself and started down the street, back in the world of light provided by the towering skyscrapers. The buildings of Quadratum were so tall, so bright, it felt like they should illuminate every corner. All they did was cast larger shadows. 

He passed by the unseeing people until he got to the large scramble. He waited for the light to change, the cold from the air slowly replacing the pain in his body. Once he had the walk signal his joints would barely cooperate, stiff and grinding against each other with every step. 

Eventually, he arrived at the coffee shop. There was a coffee shop on every block, but only two would ever work for him. He could never remember their names, but they were always in the same spots, the only ones with bright blue and green neon signs. He leaned heavily against the door as it swung open, barely able to drag his feet over the threshold. He hung there for a few seconds, trying to muster the energy to continue. There were a few customers at the table, but none of them looked at him.

He dragged himself to the counter and stood in front of the same worker who was always there, the only person besides Yozora who would speak to him, if only to ask one question. 

"Name?"

The answer came slowly, pushing through thick fog until it landed in his throat. 

"Sora."

The man never responded, never asked him for money. A part of him knew that was wrong, but the rest of him didn't care. Sora moved over to the serving counter and waited. He looked at the clock on the far wall. 3. 3 when? He didn't know. It didn't matter. It was always night in Quadratum. The times never made sense anyway. One billboard could boast a 12, while the other right across the street boasted a 6. 

After a few seconds, a bottle materialized. The design would always be different, a constant stream of ever changing iced coffee labels. Sora picked it up and drank it quickly, knowing it had no taste, no smell, it barely even felt like anything as it slid down his throat. But it took his pain away, all of the hurt being sucked out of his bones in reverse. 

He. Sora. Moved over to an empty booth and poured himself into it. He picked up a newspaper left at the table. The words of the articles swam before him, looking like nothing more than gibberish. He never knew if it was because they were gibberish, or if it was the exhaustion. He could always read the ads though, the large print jumping out and making itself known. He would read them slowly, turning the words over in his brain, trying to imagine someone reading them out loud to him, seeing him. Someone that didn't want to kill him. A...friend? He didn't have any friends here.

And ad for Rikiya's Rugs jumped off the page at him. He traced the letters. 

R-I-K

He opened his mouth to say something, a feeling oscillating over his tongue, ready to come out. Pain shot through his head and the girl with the red hair flashed across his vision. 

He balled up the paper and threw it to the floor with a yell. 

_I want to go home._

He screamed again and hit the table with his fist, hot tears falling down his face. He was sick of this place, sick of fighting, sick of being trapped in this city with no time and no daylight. Why did he even bother fighting anymore?

_You need to wait._

"For who?" He yelled, if only to hear a voice, any voice. There was no response, from his own head or those around him. 

He tried to think back to the beginning, figure out what he was fighting for, but there was no beginning, only an endless night sky and enemies everywhere. He banged the table one last time and left the coffee shop. He needed a new weapon. He never had peace for long. The one thing he could count on was another attack, another robot or worse, Yozora. Who looked at Sora with those different colored eyes and silver hair and made him feel an immense sadness, made him want to reach out and touch even though the other man was trying to annihilate him.

He opened every car door he passed. Sometimes luck was on his side and there was a weapon that could tide him over until he could get a better one. 

_Stay alive._

Why?

_++++++++_

"Name?"

He wiped away the blood dripping from his forehead and looked at the man in front of him. Name? Who's name? He stood there swaying, waiting for another clue, but the man said nothing. He said the only name that would come to him.

"Yozora."

The man smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's it idk it's weird. Thanks for reading! Find my Soriku twitter here: https://twitter.com/maredwill15


End file.
